All Soul's Night
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* Completely AU! My first LOTR fic! What if Boromir got the girl for once? What if she became the tenth member of the fellowship? What if Boromir hadn't died? Hey! I said it was a romance, the last few chapter are solid sappiness.
1. In which her heart is stolen

Author's Notes: Wow, check it out, I'm branching out again. I had this really funky idea, so I'm going with it. Anyway, on with my ranting - here goes nothing... First of all, what is it with everybody and Legolas? I mean, I love Legolas to, but hey, what about Boromir!?!?! Boromir is the most mysterious and complex character of all! I think it sucks that he died! So here I am, going on my way and writing a BOROMIR ROMANCE!!! (regular disclaimers applied, Aria Shadowfox belongs to me!) 

**All Soul's Night**__

_"Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly_   
_and without law, and must be plucked where it is found,_   
_and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration."_   
_...D.H.Lawrence_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

_ONE:- In which her heart is stolen_ Aria Shadowfox watched from her window as the gates of Rivendell opened wide and through them rode a trio of Elves, a trio of Dwarves and a trio of Humans. Her eyes flashed over the first group of a few moments, as well as the second, but her silver violet eyes lingered on the last. On one of them in particular. He had long dirty blonde hair and wore a round shield strapped to his back. A long sword stood starkly at his side, and his presence seemed to demand something - what, she couldn't be certain.   
"His name is Boromir of Gondor child," Elrond's voice came from behind her.   
"Boromir of Gondor," she whispered.   
"You would have him steal your affection daughter," the elven lord question.   
Suddenly Boromir looked up, and his eyes locked with hers for a moment. "I would have him steal my heart," was her quite reply. 

~ * ~ 

"My Lord?"   
Elrond turned to the servant and spoke, "Send my youngest in, I wish her in this meeting."   
The servant bowed and left. Elrond's attention turned to the half oval of council members and he sighed only slightly. To his right sat Aragorn son of Arathorn, then the first Lord from Gondor, followed by Boromir, the one who had so easily caught his youngest daughter's eye, when none had caught it before. He scanned the rest of the council, three humans, three dwarves, three elves, one wizard, one hobbit and one ranger. Oh, they made quite the group. Another chair was brought in and sat next to Elrond's own. He paid this no heed as he pondered the council and what was to be decided here.   
Aria smiled to herself as her eyes landed on Merry and Pippin watching the council from behind the pillars at the entrance, "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, what have you gotten yourselves into?"   
"Lady Aria," Merry exclaimed, nearly falling over.   
She smiled at the pair, "I won't tell Merry, just promise to stay quiet?"   
"Of course," Pippin said, jumping in.   
She moved past them, pale violet skits billowing and entered the area in which the council was to be held. She walked forward and noticed that all had gone silent when she entered. Aragorn stood and bowed slightly as she passed and she gave him a slight smile. She stopped in front of Elrond and spoke, her voice echoing like wind chimes, "You sent for me Father?"   
Elrond smiled at his daughter's entrance, and grinned to himself as he saw Boromir's jaw drop, "Yes child, I wish you to join us within this meeting, your cool head I believe will come in handy."   
She smiled and blushed before seating herself next to him. He patted her hand and began the meeting.   
Aria had spaced out during the beginning of the meeting, but she snapped out of it as Boromir stood and began to speak, saying that they should use the ring against Sauron. Her eyes widened at his proposal and she stood, "You cannot wield it!" Everyone looked at her and she continued, "This ring was made for Sauron alone, none can wield it but him! It's evil would engulf you and tear you apart, and Middle-Earth would fall into darkness."   
"I want naught but to hold the power to protect my people," Boromir replied in shock.   
Aragorn stood, "What Aria says is true! Not one of us could wield it's power without turning to Sauron and betraying those we love."   
"And who are you to say such a thing," Boromir inquired, "You are but a Ranger!"   
"This is no mere Ranger," Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood said, standing, "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur."   
Boromir stared as a ripple of whispers broke out around the circle. Elrond stood, "We have no choice but to destroy it! One of you must take the ring into the very heart of Mordor and cast it into the fire's from whence it came.. Into the fire's of Mount Doom."   
Soon an argument broke out over who would do this and Aria watched silently as Frodo stood and shouted, "I will take it!" All movement stopped and the Hobbit continued, "Though, I do not know the way."   
"Then I will guide you," Gandalf the Gray said, standing behind him.   
Aragorn stood, "On my life I can protect you - he knelt in front of Frodo - You have my sword."   
To the shock of everyone Aria stood, "You have my bow Frodo Baggins, I will protect you."   
"And you have my bow also," Legolas said moving over to them.   
"And my ax," Gimli son of Gloin said.   
Aria looked over at Boromir and walked over to him, holding out her hand, "Will you ride with us Boromir of Gondor?"   
He looked at her hand and then took it, "I will go as well, for if one of each people goes, then one of Gondor should as well."   
A sudden rustle came from behind the group and a startled look appeared on Elrond's face as Samwise Gamgee leap forward, "I'm going to, Mr. Frodo!"   
"Of course," Elrond said, "For we cannot not separate you two, even when Frodo is summoned to a secret council meeting."   
Aria spottoed Merry and Pippin look at each other and run out, Pippin shouting, "Wait! We're coming too!"   
"Ten companions," Elrond spoke, "Alright, you will be know and the Fellowship of the Ring." 


	2. In which the Fellowship begins their jou...

Author's Notes: Chapter 2! Yay! I fell all giddy inside! The beging is all mushy and romantic, but it gets better I promise! Oh, andf this follows the movie more than the books. 

**All Soul's Night**

_TWO:- In which the Fellowship begins their journey_ "You seem troubled Boromir of Gondor?"   
Boromir looked up and allowed his eyes to widen, there in front of him stood Aria, second daughter of elrind, with her softly curling black hair, soft as midnight, that fell befow her waist, and mysterious violet and silver eyes, "I-"   
He stopped speaking and she sat down beside him, "You are troubled?"   
"No, yes," Boromir sighed, "I don't know."   
"Tell me."   
"I think it's just something on the air, but I stilll fell that we should use the ring against Sauron," He said, meeting her gaze.   
She reached up and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, allowing her hand to come to a rest on his cheek, "But your heart tell's you that our mission is true?"   
"No," Boromir replied, "My heart seems to be preocupied, but my soul screams it."   
"Then the ring is trying to get you to take the ring from Frodo," She replied, "You must listen to your soul, and your heart Boromir, not the ring. It can not physically harm you, but that does not make it any less dangerous."   
"Then how can I fight it," he question, brown eyes staring into hers.   
"With your heart and soul Boromir," she began softly, "But you must not take this lightly, I will help you fight it."   
"Why?"   
"You have a good heart Boromir of Gondor," Aria spoke, "I can see it radiating from within you."   
She stood, "Rest now, and I will see you in the morning."   
She kissed him softly on the forehead and turned, leaving as quietly as she had come. 

~ * ~ 

Aria hugged her father one final time before walking down the stone steps toward the rest of the Fellowship. She wore, like most elves, a green tunic that was a dark green. Under it though she wore a black shirt and black leather arm guards. Her breeches were also black , as were her boots. A dagger peeked out of the left one and she had a longbow and a quiver of arrows across hor back. Her hair was bound behind her in a single plait, covering the tips of her ears.   
She was greeted by the Hobbits with excitied waves and shouts of hello, Gandalf just nodded and she recived a glare from Gimli. Legolas and Aragorn both nodded to her in turn and Boromir just stared before recollecting his scattered thoughts and saying a quiet greeting. A sharp scream from the air caused the elevn lady to grin and raise her arm. A dark falcon fell from the sky and landed softly on her wrist. Aria spoke in elvish and Kes once more took to the air and flew ahead of them as Gandalf led the group out of Rivendell. 

"Fool of a Took!"   
Aria's head snapped up to see Gandalf glaring daggers at Pippin, who in turn scrambled behind Boromir to hide.   
"We'll stop here," Gandalf said to the entire group and promptly sat daown on a large boulder Sam and Aragorn began a fire, Legolas climbed the rock to the top to keep a llok out and Gimli walked off grumbling. Boromir began to teach Merry and Pippin how to use their Hobbit sized swords and Aria sat down next to Frodo oon rock on which he'd collapsed.   
"You are troubled Frodo."   
It was a staement, not a question and it caught him offguard, "I - well. I feel so weighted."   
"You carry a great burden Frodo Baggins," Aria replied, and smiled at him, "But you do not have to carry it alone. If you would trust us, then your burden would not be so heavy."   
He began to reply what Legolas shouted that Saruman's spy bird's were heading thier way fast. Aria stood as Frodo scrambled to a hiding spot, frozen in shock. Boromir jumped up and pulled her into some bushes with him, where they held thier breath. The birds circled overhead, and then flew off into the horizon. Aria silently thanked Boromir as they climbed out of the bushes and he nodded in reply as Gandalf spoke, "So our path south has been watched. We have no chice but to take the pass of garadas (????)." 

~ * ~ 

The cold stung Aria as it seeped through her to her veins. Suddenly Frodo fell, rolling down the hillside, Aragorn stopped him and put him back on his feet. Her eyes flickered to Boromir as her picked up the ring that had fallen from Frodo's neck.   
"Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn said.   
"It is amazing that such a little thing, could cause such a disturbance..."   
Aria moved down the slope fast and plced a hand on Boromir's shoulder. He broke out of the trnce he seemed to be in and looked at her as she spoke, "Give the ring to Frodo, Boromir."   
"Of course," he said, handing it to Frodo, "I care not." The last part seemed as if he was trying to convince himself of it and not Frodo.   
The winds soon picked up and turned into a howling storm and soon the company was waist deep in snow, except for Legolas and Aria, who walk over it, leaving barely a trace of their passage. suddenly Legolas stopped in front of her and she nearly ran into him.   
"There is a fell voice in the air," said the tall wood elf.   
"Saruman," Gandalf said and began a counter.   
"He's going to bring down the mountain," Aragorn yelled and suddenly lightning sturck the mountain, cause snow to fall of and bury the group beneath it. Aria practically swam her way to the top and broke the surface just as Legolas did. Aroagorn and Gandalf rose and healp Frodo and Sam get up. Boromir surfaced, holding onto Pippin and Merry, who shook with cold. Gimli surfaced and spoke, "I told you we should have taken the Mines of Moria."  
A look crossed Gandalf's face like dark shadows, "Let the ringbarer decide."   
The group turned to Frodo who stayed slient for a moment, " We shall take the mines."   
And the group turned, and began the long journey down the mountain. 


	3. In which they travel into darkness

Author's Notes: Chapter 3! I'm on a roll. Okies, this chapter is going to be a lot more complex, and it's going to be like the movie, and not like the movie. Anyway, a warning for chapter 4, I will be throwing the rest of book one out the window where it will join book to that has already been thrown out the window. The next couple of chapters will continue to follow the movie, but it will soon slip into oblivion as well. I will be sticking to the story line, and I'm sorry to tell all you Boromir haters that this story does not have a sad ending..... Well, on a happier note - walk in the dark with our heroes! Oh, and the whole thing with Gandalf reading the book, that part is a direct excerpt from the book. 

**All Soul's Night**

_THREE:- In which they travel into darkness_ The night grew darker as the group of ten sat around the entrance to Moria listening to Gandalf as he spouted off different passwords. Some were poetic, some long and some utterly stupid. Aria's eyes scanned the tree line and the surface of the water, weariness filling her entire being. Something wasn't right here. There was something evil here, something that should not be here. A soft splash filled the air and ripples ran over the water like a giant shock wave. Aria's head snapped around and Aragorn stayed Pippin's hand as the Hobbit went to throw another stone.   
"Do not disturb the water," he said quietly.   
Aria looked back to the water and slowly drew her bow and fitted an arrow to the string, but did not knock it. Her eyes scanned the water and area around them, even as Frodo stood, figuring that the clue to entering Moria was truly a riddle. The doors opened wide and the group entered as Gimli ranted about the 'fabled hospitality of the Dwarves'. Aria entered last, bow trained on the water, back to the group.   
"This is not mine," Boromir said, "It's a tomb."   
Aria's eyes flipped around and she stared in horror at the Dwarven bodies scattered across the stone floor. The four Hobbits backed up past her and Legolas spoke, "Orcs." He drew his bow and knocked an arrow, aiming into the darkness. Aria turned back to the entrance just as a huge tentacle appeared out of the water and wrapped around Frodo's leg, pulling him toward the water.   
"Frodo!"   
"Aragorn!!!"   
Aria aimed, but could not get a clear shot from inside, she sped out of the door and onto a large rock as Aragorn and Boromir splashed into the water, chopping at the tentacles. She aimed and fired. Her aim proved true and the monster screamed in pain, retracting the tentacle even as it reached for Aragorn. Aragorn slashed the tentacle holding Frodo in half and caught the Hobbit. Then the trio retreated from the water into the caves. Aria went to follow but grabbed another arrow as the creature went after them again, Legolas was faster though and loosed an arrow that had already been aimed at the creature. Aria leap from the rock she knelt on and ran into the caves. She heard Kes screech as she tried to avoid the creature's reaching arms.   
"Kenltra morich aradai!" (Wait on the other side) Kes screamed again and the doorway collapsed.   
Aria put her bow away as Gandalf fit a crystal into his staff and lit up their path, speaking, "We have no chice now but to face the deep dark of Moria. Careful, it is a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence goes unnoticed."   
Merry and Pippin each took one of Aria's hands as the company made thier way further into the darkness. She shivered, if there was anything she hated more than anything, it was the dark. 

Gandalf led them through the mines and they made camp for the first night in a safe nook, they dared not chance a fire as the Hobbits huddled together. Legolas and Aragorn stood watching the darkness for any movement and Gimli seemed to be asleep. Aria sat down next to Boromir and watched him. Finally he spoke, "It is getting harder for me to ingnore, to fight."   
He looked to worn, and older somehow that Aria could not bear it, she removed a silver chain from around her neck and the light from Gandalf's staff showed a crystal amethyst glimmering in the light. Boromir looked at her as she spoke, "This was a gift to me from my mother, it will bring you strength when you need it, and hope when all seems lost."   
She fashioned it around his neck and he smiled at her, tucking the gem under his tunic. He sighed again and Aria placed her hand in his. Giving him silent comfort. 

They traveled on through the dark, climbing and hoping. Soon Gandalf halted and muttered under his breath, "I don't remember this place."   
Legolas seated himself on a rock and closed his eyes, Sam and Frodo sat together as Gandalf sat facing the three doorways. Aragorn sat with his head in his hands as Merry and Pippin talked in whispers. Boromir sat with his back to a boulder and closed his eyes. Aria gazed at him for a moment before turning back the way they had come to watch for enemies.   
Her sensitive ears twitched as they heard a rock tumble. She heard a quiet hiss and her sharp eyes scanned the rock and ledges around them. A shap moved down a rock wall and her bow was out, and arrow knocked and aimed in moments. The shape stopped and stared at her with its enormous glowing green eyes. Boromir stood and walked to her side, "What is it."   
Her voice was equally soft, "A shadow, something is there, and it's not an orc..."   
His eyes flashed out and his hand moved to his sword hilt as he too scanned the dakness. Aria's ears picked up a bit of conversation:   
"Gandalf, Gollum is following us."   
"I know Frodo. He has been for three days...."   
So this creature was Gollum? She watched as it came closer and scanned the group. Its eyes finally truly landing on her arrow, which was trained on him. He slinked away as silently as he had come and Gandalf spoke, "Ah, it's this way."   
"He's remebered," Pippin said.   
"No," replied Gandalf as the group moved foreward, "But the aird doesn't smell so fowl this way, when it doubt Pippin, always follow your nose."   
Aria's bow stayed trained on Gollum as he stopped and began to follow, staying further behind than before. 

Light poured from a side room in the grand hall that was the Dwarven city, Gimli let out a shout and ran into it, stopping at a tomb. He read it and knelt. Gandalf came up behind and read the runes aloud, "Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."   
The wizard then saw a book on the ground and handed his hat and staff to Pippin. The Hobbit backed up a step as Gandalf picked up the book and opened it, blowing a large cloud of dust into the air, "Hmm, it seems to be a record. The first clear word is _sorrow_, but the rest of the line is lost, unless it ends in _estre_. Yes, it must be _yestre_ followed by _day being the tenth of November Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirror mere. An orc shot him from behind a stone. We slew the orc, but many more. . . up from east of Silverlode. _The remainder of the page is so blurred I hardly make out anything, but I think I can read _we have barred the gates_, and then _can hold them long if_, and then perhaps _horrible_ and _suffer_. Poor Balin!, " he paused and sighed.   
"The rest is grim reading," he said, "I fear thier end was cruel.Listen! _We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and second hall. Frar and Loni and Nali fell there. _Then there are four lines smeared so that I can only read _went five days ago_. The last lines run _the pool is up the the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We cannot get out. the end comes, and then drums, drums in the deep. They are coming!_ There is nothing more."   
The room stayed silent for a moment until a clatter and a band was heard. Nine heads swiveled to stare at Pippin who look sheehish as the skeleton next to him fell into the well. A large think was heard and Pippin winced. Gandalf marced over and whipped his hat and staff away from the Hobbit and said angriliy, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"   
Pippin cringed and the next moment a thump was heard, it echoed thorugh the caverns and the group traded looks. Drums. Boromir ran to the door and lookied out, only to pull his head back in as two black orcish arrows lodged themselves in the door. Aragorn came over and the barred the door shut with weapon that Legolas threw them. Boromir met Aragorn's eyes and said quietly, "They have a cave troll."   
They moved away from the door as Gimli jumped up onto the tomb, snarling. Legolas and Aragorn trained their bows on the doors as their attackers slammed nito it. Aria climbed swiftly to the second level of the room and positioned herself in a nook where she aimed her bow at the door. The first Orc showed its ugly face as it punched a hole in the rotted door. Legolas' bow sang and his arrow hit the orc, ans it screamed in pain. With this cue Legolas and Aragorn fired at the door, but Aria saved her arrows. The door blew in and Aragorn dropped his bow and drew his sword. Aria's bow sang and soon Orcs dropped around her. She almost laughed and Sam began to hit them with a pair of cast iron frying pans. Her eyes flickered to the door as the cave troll entered and aimed its blows at Gimli. Who luckily dodged and the monster hit its allies instead. Legolas juped up onto a ledge and trapped the chain that the troll was upis, climed scross it and aimed an arrow at close range at its head. He fired, it bounced off. So the things weakness must be around the throat and mouth area. She let another arrow loose and dodged as the troll's club came down almost on top of her. She was confronted immediately by Orcs and she was forced to replace her bow with a long thin sword and she cut into the ranks with skill.   
"No!!"   
Aria's head snapped around and the world slowed down as the troll stabbed Frodo. It seemed to give the group the extra motivation it needed as the cut down the rest of the orcs. Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll's back and began to hack away at it. Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf went after it with swords and axes. Aria clenched her sword handle in her teeth as she strung an arrow and aimed, letting it fly just as Legolas let his loose. The arrows impacted, Legolas' in the monster's mouth and Aria's through its throat. The creature fell.   
Arial replaced her bow and ran over to Frodo, and cleaned her sword on an orc's clothes as she passed. She came to a halt and resheathed it on her back and Aragorn rolled Frodo over.   
"I'm alright," Frodo said, gasping for breath.   
"We thought you were daed," cried Sam.   
"How can you not be harmed," Aragorn asked, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."   
Frodo undid the ties of his shirt to show the armor underneath. Aria's eyes widened and Gimli breather her shock, "Mithril..." 


	4. In which Boromir confesses his love

Author's Notes: Chapter 4! Whoopee! Okay, this chapter is when we meet the dreaded Balrog. Ugh, when I saw the movie the thing scared me outta my wits. I hope this chapter becomes a little more original, but it might not. I cannot belive I wrote this!! Ahh! But hey, the last half is all my own! No flames please, only constructive criticisms and praise! ^_^ 

**All Soul's Night******

_FOUR:- In which Boromir confesses his love_ "RUN!"   
Gandalf's shout got the group moving and they and, Gandalf lead the way, down the great hallway of pillars. Aria threw a glance over her shoulder and watched as the orcs chasing them came closer and closer. Gandalf halted, they were surrounded by the creatures. Aria shuddered as they screamed at the company and moved closer. She drew her sword, ready to do some real damage before she fell when a thunderous boom echoed along the hall. She looked up to see the light of fire. Another boom followed the first and Merry said, "What is it?"   
The Orcs had run, terrified and Gandalf answered, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world, no weapons will help here, to the bridge of Khazad-dum! Run!" And they ran.   
They ran until Boromir almost ran over the edge of the stairs. Legolas grabbed him and steadied him. Then he turned and lead the way down the stairs. They ran down the steep stairs and the light grew bigger behind them. Suddenly Legolas stopped as they cam to a gap where the stone stairs had fallen. He jumped across, and Aria followed closely. Gandalf jumped and Legolas steadied him. Boromir wrapped his arms around Merry and Pippn and jumped. Suddenly arrows rained down on them and Aria pulled out her bow and fired simultaneously with Legolas. She continued to fire as Aragorn tossed Sam to Legolas and reached for Gimli. The dwarf held up a hand, "No one tosses a Dwarf." Then he jumped. He hit the edge and began to fall back and Legolas grabbed his beard ("Not the beard!") and pulled him up.   
Suddenly the wall collapsed taking the steps behind Frodo and Aragorn. The section of stone they stood on began to sway. It began to come forward and Aria shouted, "Lean forward!"   
They did and walked off the section of stone before it crumbled. Aria turned and raced down the steps toward the bridge. The rest following.   
"What's he doing," Aria shouted to Aragorn as Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned to face the demon of black and fire. His staff glowed, forming an orb of silver around him and he yelled, "You cannot pass!"   
The Balrog brought its sword down and Gandalf's shield shattered it. The wizard looked at the demon and screamed, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" He slammed his staff into the bridge, cracking it and making it crumble . The Balrog fell and its whip swirled, wrapping around Gandalf's leg and pulling as he turned around. Gandalf fell and held onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo screamed and tried to run to him, but Boromir picked him up and held him back. Gandalf looked at them, "Fly, you fools!" The wizard let go and fell, Frodo screamed and Aria ran, followed by Boromir and Aragorn. 

She collapsed next to Merry and Pippin and they hugged her, crying. Aragorn sighed for a moment and then spoke, "Boromir, Gimli, get them up."   
"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir exclaimed.   
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn exclaimed, "We must reach the forest of Lothlorien."   
Aria hugged the two Hobbits close to her and then whispered, "Gandalf will never be truly gone as long as he lives in your hearts. Come, we will get you a place to mourn truly."   
They nodded and stood with her help. The group ran down the slopes toward the beckoning forest below.   
The forest allowed them to slow and walk weary of watchers. Gimli talked rather loudly to the four Hobbits and Aria looked back at them. She turned back around and stopped as she was staring down the shaft of an arrow.   
"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."   
"Hadlir," Aria spoke, not taking her eyes away from the arrow pointed arrow, "Get your marksmen to back off, we mean no harm.   
The Elf that had spoken looked over at Aria and his eyes widened, "Stand down, They are with the Lady Aria!"   
The others around him lowered their bows and murmured quietly. Hadlir spoke again, "I'm sorry my Lady, I did not see you."   
"Did not see me," She questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Of course you didn't, I had an arrow in my face."   
"Come, we will take you to the city." 

~ * ~ 

"Nine companions yet ten there were, tell me, where is Gandalf, for I would very much like to speak with him?"   
None of them answered Celeborn because Galadriel did it for them, "He has fallen in the shadow..." 

~ * ~ 

Aria stood watching the leaves fall and brushed a hand over the pale silver gown that she wore, her hair had been let down and it framed her face. A soft footfall made her look up and watch as Galadriel walked foreward.   
"You are troubled Aria, why?"   
"I," Aria sighed, "Grandmother, I feel so confused."   
"Why," Galadriel questioned, "You love him do you not?"   
"Yes, it's just-"   
"That you are not sure of his feeling for you?"   
"Yes."   
Galadriel hugged her granddaughter close and spoke, "Ariuella Shadowfox, you are named for your mother. She would tell you this, as I once told her when she questioned her love for your father Lord Elrond. Your love runs deep and true yet you are unsure if they are returned. Do not dwell on what may not be, dwell on only what is, and all there may be. Let the tears fall only if he hurts you, and hold your head high.   
"Boromir loves you child, but he does not know how to show it. He shows you in the simplest of ways. He lets you hold his heart in the palm of you hand. He trusts you with the feeling of his heart. And he may show it a simple gesture, like offering you his arm, when no one else does, and holding on for longer than he truly should. Open your heart to him, be not afraid of what might not be child, be only afraid that you may get caught unawares by his eyes."   
Aria sighed and returned Galadriel's hug, "I don't know what I'd do without you Grandmother."   
"Go, find him and tell him your heart. I will see you at dinner." 

Boromir tugged on the hem of his grey velvet tunic and sighed. Why he was forced to wear such fine material he didn't know, but he felt uncomfortable. A hand came down softly on his shoulder and her turned. Only to have his breath catch in his throat as his eyes landed on Aria. She was a vision staning there in shining gerys, her eyes sparkling at him.   
"A-aria."   
She smiled and placed her hand in his, "I wish to speak with you."   
She lead him down the path next to a small stream and he watched her as she spoke, "Do you remember the day you arrived in Rivendell?"   
"Yes," Boromir replied, "I rode in and as I was led inside I glanced up, and locked eyes with a beautiful woman. It was just for a moment, but I am not sure what happened."   
She nodded, "Aye, I remember. But I know what happened. You looked up at me, and the look in your eyes took my breath away. I stared at that spot for moments after you left and I wondered to myself who you were. My father had said that you were Boromir, son of Gondor. But I could see that there was more than that. You were Boromir, the only man that I had seen that stole my breath away," She stopped walking and turned, looking up into his eyes, "You stole my heart away from me Boromir of Gondor."   
Boromir's breath caught and he swallowed, but she continued, "Later I realized you had not only stolen my heart but would not give it back. You sat there the night before we left, looking like a small child, lost and alone. And I could do nothing but love you."   
He caught her hand in his and brought it to his chest, stepping closer and bringing his free hand up to cup her cheek. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but could not. So, instead of using words, he kissed her. It was soft an feather light, but it made Aria's heart soar as he pulled away and gazed into her eyes, loving shining in the dark brown depths of his eyes.   
They stood like that for a long while before he kissed her a final time and then offered her his arm silently. She took it, and they headed inside to the baquet put together in honor of the Fellowship. 


	5. In which Boromir doesn't die!

Author's Notes: Another one! I know, I know, you're all groaning and rubbing your temples.... But hey, I'm having fun and I'm on a roll. Look at it this way, a Boromir romance is a definite twist from the usual huh. I've only seen three Boromir fics and only mine if an acutal romance, romance. Although I do think that the first few chapters followed the movie really close. On with the fic! 

**All Soul's Night******

_FIVE:- In which Boromir doesn't die!_ __

The boats were less than comfortable. But the company was worth it. Ahead Aragorn steered one boat that held Sam and Frodo. Following came Legolas, steering Gimli and Merry down the river. Last came Boromir, accomanied by Aria and Pippin, who for some reason couldn't stop making kissing noises at his two rather embarrassed compainions. Aira was blushing so badly that her head was down and covered by her hands, Boromir looked like he was ready to throttle the small Hobbit. And Merry, from the boat next to them, couldn't stop laughing. Pippin made another crack on the subject that he and Merry had taken up so happily this morning when they had left Lorien, and Merry began laughing and replied in kind. They soon had a conversation going between them, Pippin in a low voice, playing Boromir, and Merry in a high one, playing Aria.   
"That's it," Aria screamed, "If you two don't sit down and shut up I'm sorry to say that I will kill you and then swim the rest of the way to our destination!"   
The Hobbits weren't the only ones staring at her because of her outburst. Boromir grumbled under his breath and kept going, ignoring the world around him, and watching the woman in front of him carefully.   
She sniffed and only Legolas and Boromir caught it, "I'm sorry, Merry, Pippin. It's just I think that maybe you're taking this a little too far?"   
"No I think we're sorry Aria," Merry said, "Maybe we got a little carried away."   
"A little," Boromir snorted, "I think you went over the edge and fell to your doom a long time ago."   
Gimli and Legolas watched as Aria bwoed her head, trying to hide her tears and the Dwarf spoke, "Ah! here we are, land!"   
Aria shot hima a grateful look and jumped out of the boat as soon as it hit land and took off running. A scowl crossed Boromir's face, but he let her go and the quiet group of nine proceeded to make camp. 

Aria had kept walking, unaware of everything going on around her until a horn shattered the peacful quite of the forest. Her head snapped up, "Boromir?"   
The sound came again and Aria began to run in the direction that the sound was coming from. She pulled out her bow as she saw the orcs through the trees and loaded an arrow. The orc that had been blocking her view fell and she stopped in shock as she watched the lead orc shoot its bow.   
"NO!"   
The sound was alien to even her ears as it slipped from her throat in a strangled scream. The arrow imparcted Boromir, but he continued fighting. Aria stared for a moment before turning to the orc as it reloaded its bow, walking forward slowly. Her eyes narrowed and she brought her own bow up. The orc stopped to shoot and she let her arrow loose. It sang through the trees and slammed into the creature's bow arm, causing it to drop is black bow and look up. Its eyes followed her as she aimed another arrow and shot. It hit the creature in the side, but it took no notice because she had pulled out a long thin sword and had run into the fray, cutting down the orcs that held Merry and Pippin. She swung her sword like and expert and the lead Uruk-hai (sp?) retrieved its bow, this time, aiming at the female elf.   
However, those few moments it had stood there watching Aria was all the time Aragorn had needed to reach the group. He slammed into the orc, setting the arrow off and into the ground. the orc growled and dropped the bow, pulling out an odd broadsword and sheild. The batte was on. 

Boromir meanwhile had fought as much as he could until the pain in his shoulder became unbearable and he collapsed against a tree. He watched as Gimli and Legolas launched themselves into the fray, and as Aria took this time to pull the Hobbits away from the orcs and into the bushes to his right. She collapsed next to him and wrapped her hands in his cloak, "Don't you leave me!" Her cry was not heard over the din, bit the pair of Hobbits watched in shick as she screamed at Boromir to stay with her. The last of the orcs retreated and Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn (after beheading Mr. Ugly of course) ran over. They came to a halt and stared as Aria allowed tears to slide down her cheeks unchecked. Boromir coughed and spoke softly, for Aria's ears alone, but all heard, "I tried to take the ring from Frodo. Aria I-."   
"Shh," she silenced him, placing a finger over her lips, "You tried to fight with it Boromir, that's all that matters. Save your strength. Because if you die I will kill you myself!"   
His laugh turned into a cough and then he passed out. "No," the whisper exited her lips before she could process what had happened fully. Merry and Pippin crawled out of their hiding place and pulled her away from Boromir and Aragorn anf Legolas moved foreward to lift him up and carry him back to camp. Gimi retrieved any stray weapons that belonged to them and followed.   
Aria had collapsed as soon as Merry and Pippin got her to camp. The two Hobbits and picked up her cloak and wrapped her in it and then wrapped her in a silent comforting hug. She watched in silence as Aragorn and Boromir carried the unconcious Boromir into cam and laid him down. Aragorn's hands worked quickly as Legolas went for water. Gimli entered the camp and sat. The group watch as Boromir's wound was cleaned and wrapped. Aragorn sat down next to Aria and she leaned her head on his shoulder, too scared to speak.   
"Where's Frodo?"   
The question was innocent enough and Gimli did look quite confused. Aragorn spoke, "I let Frodo go. He's headed to Mordor alone, and I assume that Sam went with him."   
They sat in silence for a while longer before Aria spoke, "Tell me truly, will Boromir live?"   
Aragorn sighed, "If we get him back to Lorien in as short a time as possible."   
Aria nodded to herself and straightened, "Alright then. Load him in one of the boats. I will take him back to Lorien. You will not go after Frodo because my heart tells me that this is something he must do alone. When Boromir is well enough to ride we will joing you in Rohan."   
"Rohan," Legolas questioned, "Why Rohan."   
"If my feeling tell me true then the Elts will already be marching against Isengard, go to Rohan and seek help from the Riders of Rohan," Aria said softly, "The Elts are strong, but the cannot fiight in fire."   
Aragorn nodded at her logic, "We will do as you request. But not because we like it."   
"You will be helping Frodo Aragorn," she said, turning red eyes to him, "By waging war with Isengard Saruman will not be able to chase the ring, this makes Frodo's passage easier and safer."   
"You are too much like Galadriel for your own good," Aragorn said.   
She smiled, "Nay, for she would tell me that I am like my mother." 


	6. In which they return to LothLorien

Author's Notes: See, I told you it would be different from Lothlioerin on out, but you didn't belive me! Okay, this chapter goes woth Aria and Boromir because it is a romance. Betcha thought that Boromir was gonna get all shot and was gonna be dieing when this all powerful force appears and heals him, huh? Well, I gotcha! *laughs insanely* I have got to stop eating so much sugar. Here's another thing, why do I keep wanting to spell Elrond with an 'e' at the end? 

**All Soul's Night******

_SIX:- In which they return to Lothlorien_   
Aria's goodbyes were shot before she rowed away from the rest of the fellowship. She had hugged each of them in turn, wishing them luck. She'd held onto the Hobbits a little longer, because no matter how much they annoyed her, she couldn't help but love them for who they were. She had stepped into the boat and paddles away, not looking back, because she knew they would meet again.   
The trip back down the Great River was slow in Aria's mind, yet fast. She seemed to space most of the journey out and the next thing she knew she could see the trees of Lorien nearing and a scout run ahead to tell Lady Galadriel of her return. The boat docked and she yelled for help. Three elves cam running and helped her lift Boromir out of the boat.   
"We must get him to the healing hall!"   
It was only when they reached the healing hall that she realized how exhausted she really was. She passed out from exhaustion and was caught buy a stunned elf, who picked her up and set her in the bed next to Boromir. 

She awoke and looked around her, eyes landing on Boromir. She jumped up and was at his side immediately when she realized that she was wearing a beautiful white gown, her hair was down, falling in a curtain around her, and that she was clean. Oh, did it feel good to be clean! She sat down next to Boromir and Took his hand, watching him sleep peacefully. A small smile crossed his lips and he sqeezed her hand subconsiously. She smiled and brushed his haird away from his face, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.   
"You are rested?"   
Aria looked up to see Galadriel in the doorway, "I am."   
The Lady of the Wood entered the room, "Good. I have contacted your father and told him of the current state of the Fellowship."   
"I'm sure he was grateful for the information," Aria replied.   
"Actually," Galadiriel replied, "He was more interested in you and Boromir. No matter, will you please not go and eat something?"   
"Of course."   
Aria did go and eat something. She also took the time to truly bathe and changed her clothes. She rentered the room Boromir was in in a medium platinum colored gown. She was shocked however, to see him sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled, then he stood and opened his arms. She rushed into them, crying and they stood there for a moment.   
"Don't ever scare me like that again!"   
Boromir chuckled, "I have been ordered to remain in Lorien for at least a week, then we can go chasing after the others."   
She smiled up at him and spoke, "Then I will leave you to change so you may walk with me."   
He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before letting her drift of the room. 

They walked arm in arm in silence for a while before Aria finally spoke, "I wish you give you something..."   
He turned to her and his eyes widened as she went to remove the star around her neck that symbolized her immortality. She spoke again, "I would live one lifetime with you, than eternity without you."   
"Would you child," an alto voice asked from behind them, "Then what you both have is turly true love. Truer and purer that the waters of Lothlorien."   
They turned and stared as Galadriel walked toward them, "But I would not have you live one lifetime together, when you may face all of eternity together."   
"I don't understand."   
Galadriel smiled at Aria and spoke, "I would have done this for Aragorn had they been here. But she has already given up her immortality, but you have yet to. So I have taken this stone and created something beautiful." She held up the Amethyst that Aria had given Boromir in the caves at Moria and continured, "I have cast you something to make you immortal Boromir of Gondor. This stone, as long as you wear it, like Aria's, will make you immortal, as an elf would be. But if you trade them, you will be hers and she will be yours, in heart, mind and soul."   
Galadriel fastened it around Bromir's neck and then spoke again, "In one week's time you will ride from Lorien to Rohan, where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf will await you. I wish you speed."   
"Gandalf?!"   
"Yes," She responded, laughter in her voice, "Did you really belive that a fall such as that would stop one so great as Gandalf? Now, I leave you." 

Later as Aria and Boromir walked he stopped her for a moment. They gazed at each other and kissed. However, later, they parted to go their seperate ways, you could see a white star around Boromir's neck, and a glowing amethyst around Aria's. 


	7. In which the world falls down like rain

Author's Notes: Another chapter, I'm just sitting here, reading my friend's story when I get the sudden urge to write another chapter. If it sucks, don't blame me. I haven't got a clue what I wrote, I just wrote. All I did was use spell check after the first paragraph, so pardon my multiple spelling errors. I'll be sure to ask my Mom for a Dictionary when my birthday rolls around.   
**All Soul's Night**

_SEVEN:- In which the world falls down like rain_ __

Aria and Boromir stayed a week in Lorien and when they left a soft rain fell overhead and they paused to say goodbye to old friends and new. Hadlir had shown his face to say goodbye, telling Aria that he expected her to stop back on their way back to Rivendell. Soon Boromir stood in front of Galadriel and she hugged him slightly, "You are not an Elf Boromir of Gondor, but you are in my heart. I give you this. It will keep you safe, and you will find a use for it."   
The thin cord of tiny amethyst beads shone in the light and he smiled at her, "I will. Thank you my Lady."   
Then it was Aria's time to say goodbye. She embraced Celeborn and then Galadriel, who handed her a crystal flask and spoke, "Keep this with you child. Its contents will heal, but do not waste it. I fear I see danger in your path to Rohan. May you travel swiftly."   
They mounted the two dapple greys they had been given and wheeled toward Rohan, taking off into the rain, not looking back as the elves of Lorien watched them go. The ride remained silent as the rain fell down. Aria kept her eyes straight ahead and let silent tears cascade down her cheeks. She could not see what Galadriel did, but she knew that if she was given something like the water of Lake Evendim, who's waters would heal anything, and who's waters no longer existed except for a small amount in Lorien. Would she have to use on Boromir, or Aragorn, or Legolas, or the little ones? She didn't know, but these questions brought horrid images into her mind, and she cried for what she saw.   
Boromir cast glances to his lover as they rode, unable to see the tears straming down her face and mingling with the rain that hit it. His heart bade him to go back to Lorien and saty there, safe with her forever, but his pride, honor and love of Middle-Earth would not allow it. He had watched as she aimed her bow at the lead Uruk-hai, and he had watched as she saved the Hobbits from being taken. He had watched her cry helplessly as he wished for her to stop. She had heard her cry of anguish as he'd passed out, and knew that she'd thought he was dead. He had awoken to the sight of her eyes gazing down at him with love. And he didn't understand it at all. Why would an angel such as she love him? Boromir, a man with countless faults. He cast his eyes over to her as they crossed over a light ford in the river Anduin and sighed to himself. 

They camped shortly after the rain stopped. The couds remained gery with foreboding and a cold howling wind wrapped around them. Aria silently thanked Galadriel's foresight and had given them rain proof cloaks. They were pretty much dry, though their faces and hands were numb and she could not feel her feet. Boromir made a smoket fire with wood that was only slightly damp and sat next to Aria on the rock that she had deemed her 'chair'. He wrapped him arms around her and she leaned against him, closing her eyes and sighing.   
"Are you alright?"   
"Mmmhmm," she mumbled, cuddling closer, "I feel safe like this.... In your arms."   
Boromir smiled, "Then I'd better not ask what i wish to, for fear that you will leave them."   
"What would you ask of me that keeps you so fearful?"   
"I would ask it fearfully for fear that you would turn me down."   
Aria looked up at him, "I could never say no to you my love."   
Boromir smiled at her and spoke, "Then I would ask for your heart, and your hand."   
She turned her head to look up at him and held his hand close to her, "I would have you steal my heart, and take my hand with you."   
Boromir smiled at her and kissed her, turning his eyes back to the flames of the fire and holding her closer than before. She sighed happily and leaned into him, watching the flames dance merrily against the mourning skies. 

~ * ~ 

Aragorn watched the horizon, hoping that Boromir and Aria would appear over the hilltop and ride down to greet them. It had been an entire moon* and they had still no sign of the pair. Legolas had become slightly nervous of this fact when Merry and Pippin had noticed how much time had gone by. The two Hobbits had taken to her quite well on their journey together, for she had laughed at their antics, calmed their fears and comforted them. Pippin was especially scared for them because he believed that whole armies of Uruk-hai were chasing them because of a nightmare a few days ago. Gimli had quite the opposite attitude however. He belived that they would arrive when they arrived and he also belived that they had stopped in Rohan's capital and rode even now to catch up with the army. HIs attitude was positive, and it helped, because even though he would not admit it, he was scared for Aria, for she had wormed her way into his heart, just as she had with the others.   
The heir of Isildur sighed and looked at the two hobbits, huddled together for warmth against the freeze of the rain. Suddenly Legolas' head snapped up, and he looked at the hill. Aragorn strained his ears, ah, there, hoof beats. Two grey horses apeeared at the top of the hill and paused, Pippin amd Merry jumped up with a shout, catching the attention of the army behind them. The horses bolted down the hillside in a sudden fury ans Orcs appeared over the slopes. The call to arms was sounded as the two charged toward them. Pippin had run forward to greet them, and turned to run back when it happened.   
Aria had urged her horse faster and rode to collect Pippin. But she was too late and caught him only after the arrow peirced him, making him scream and fall foreward. She pulled him up in front of her and rode into the camp. Aragorn was at her side as the Rohan archers fired. He pulled the Hobbit from her and layed him on the ground. Merry collapsed at his head, crying. Aragorn knew that he would die, the blood was too dark for the arrow to not have had struck anything vital. 

Aria jumped from the saddle and placed Pippin's head in her lap. So this was what Galadriel had meant. The rain came down harder, pounding down on them like the sky itself was falling. She looked up as Aragorn as she pulled out the flask, "Remove the arrow."   
"He'll die if we-"   
"Do it," she said, voice raising. Aragorn nodded and pulled the arrow out. Pippin screamed in pain and his eyes widened as the freezing cold of the water flowed into him. Aria stopped the bottle, and held Pippin's head and Boromir placed a hand on her shoulder. Pippin's eyes unclouded as the pain left him. The water of Lake Evendim flowed through his veins, renewing things that had been torn asunder. He lay there for a moment, dazed before abruptly sitting up, "What in the world?"   
Aragorn's eyes widened in shokc as he realized what Aria had used. Legolas gazed at her in wonder, "The waters of Lake Evendim..."   
"The what of what," Merry and Pippin questioned as they hugged. Aria sighed in relief, "Nothing the two of you should worry about, hurry off to bed with you."   
Pippin met Merry's eyes and they nodded at each other, "Big people meeting." Then they walked off.   
"What was that," Gimli asked as the group moved under the refuge of the hospital pavilion.   
Legolas answered, "The waters of Lake Evendim. They are known to heal anything, even a death wound. But very little exists anymore, and only in Lothlorien."   
"What I wish to know is where...," Aragorn's voice trailed off as he saw Aria sit down in front of Boromir and wrap herself in his arms. His eyes landed on the traded necklaces and he finished, wide eyed, "You got them..."   
Aria sighed, "Galadriel gave it to me. She said that I would need it, that she saw danger in the path that lay before me, and she wished me luck. It was odd..."   
"Lady Galadriel gave you some of the remaining water," Legolas asked, wide-eyed, "Then what she saw must have been truly tragic."   
Boromir spoke, making the group of men around them jump at his voice, "She told Aria not to waste it. To use it wisely..."   
"Then you will use it more than once?"   
Aria looked up and met their eyes, and answered Gimli's question, "I don not know. I hope I will not have to make that decision."   
Then they remained silent. 


	8. In which Isengard looms in the front, an...

Author's Notes: I picked on Pippin... Don't kill me!! I just write it, I don't think it up! It just comes out! Oi vay, I need to sit down *sits down on couch shaped rock* I did a cliffhanger!!! Whaaa! 

**All Soul's Night**

_EIGHT:- In which Isengard looms in the front, and safety behind_ __

"I would ask you a question sister," Aragorn said the next morning as he stepped up next to Aria.   
She looked away from the sight of what was left of Isengard at dawn, "And I would answer."   
"You gave your star to Boromir, and yet he gave you this," Aragorn said, touching the amethyst around her neck.   
She smiled sadly, "Galadriel said she would have done it for you and Arwen had you been there at the time.... She made Boromir immortal..."   
Aragorn's eyes widened, "I didn't know Lady Galadriel could do that."   
"Nor did I," Aria replied, turning her eyes back to Isengard, "I would ask that you stay with the others, so that we can protect each other. I want all of us to walk away from this battle alive."   
Aragorn nodded in thought, but his reply was cut off as Gandalf answered her question, "We will all do our best child."   
Aria's head snapped up and she threw herself at Gandalf, hugging him, "Oh, Gandalf! You're alive!"   
Gandalf smiled slightly, "Not for much longer if you keep choking me.."   
Aria pulled away, "Oh! I'm sorry."   
"Don't be," Gandalf said, "What's this I hear about Boromir being immortal."   
"It is as she says," Boromir's voice came from behind them. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Today we fight."   
"No," Aria said, "We don't fight. We kick butt."   
Laughter followed her comment and they waited for the call to arms. 

Screaming filled the air and a heavy stench filled it, making it thick and foul. Bodies draped over the ground, a human one scattered in amongst the ones that had been orcs. The sun cast red shadows over the battlefield and yet, no one on it paid it any heed as the battle raged on. To Aria it was block, chop, shoot, block. Her sword made a rotation with her bow as she shot down anything within range when she wasn't fighting directly. Her clothes were blood splattered and a long cut ran along her cheek, blood running in rivulets down it. She had long ago been unseated from her mount if the fray, and she could only hope in the back of her mind that the mare had somehow gotten out of the fray. But her mind was on more pressing matters as Saruman's Uruk-hai continued to charge them blindly. They seemed blind to the fact that for every man that had fallen, ten more Uruk-hai had done so. The bodies had begun to stack up, one against the other like a thick carpet. And as the battle raged the Fellowship moved closer and closer to Saruman's tower, where he shot mage bolts off the top. An orc came at her and she punched it, making it fall into one of the many caverns dotting the landscape. SHe was so close to the tower now. She and Boromir had long ago lost the rest of their companions so that they no longer fought side by side, but this had not hindered them. The direct goal of the group was to reach the tower and defeat Saruman, so that the battle would end all that much sooner.   
Yes! There, the last orc in her path to the tower fell and she ran for it. Followed closely by Boromir. They slammed into the doors headlong, making them bang open. They turned, keeping the doors open and waiting for a moment. Aria sheathed her sword and drew her bow, immediately stringing an arrow. She helped Boromir close the doors, so they wouldn't be pursued to the top of the tower. Aria lead the way up the stairs, since it had been her who had spent hours upon hours with Gandalf studying the layout of the tower. The ran up five flights of stairs before they reached to door that would lead them outside. It flew open and Boromir slammed his shoulder to it. They stopped abruptly as Aria grabbed onto him to keep him from running off the edge. The stairway the rest of the way up was narrow, and there was nothing there to keep them from falling. The going would be much slower from here on out as the rain began to pelt down on them. Aria began up the steps, jogging for as long as possible until it was impossible on the slick steps.   
Aria stopped for a moment to wipe the rain out of her eyes, her hand slipped and the arrow in it fell. She sighed in frustration before pulling out a new one and fitting it to the bowstring. Only ten more steps to the top. She walked up them slowly, ready for anything. She knelt on the edge and aimed her arrow at Saruman's arm. The one that held his staff - his power focus. Without it he would be much easier to kill. She let the arrow loose and it sang before piercing his forearm. He screamed in pain, dropping the staff. It rolled to a stop on the edge of the tower as Saruman turned to stare at her. His gaze seemed to freeze her in place, and, as Boromir charged past her, she fumbled for another arrow clumsily.   
Boromir tackled the wizard. They slid to the edge of the tower, knocking the staff off the edge. Saruman yelled and reached in vain to it. The wizard stood, only to see a fist come out of the blackness and connect with his face. He shook the stars away from his vision and magically slammed Boromir into one of the spikes on the tower. Another arrow whizzed passed him as the woman keeling near the stairs tried to aim with the rain water in her eyes. The wizard turned on her, and, as he prepared to throw her off the tower, he was tackled to the ground again. The warrior had recovered quickly, and had rolled to his feet facing Saruman. The wizard grinned to himself, preparing to throw a mage bolt at him.   
Aria's eyes widened as she saw Saruman prepare the bolt. She stood, and, dropping her bow ran. The bolt was let loose and she knocked her lover out of the way, taking the full brunt of the bolt. Pain seared through her and her vision began to go fade. She stumbled, vaguely hearing her name being screamed. Warm arms surrounded her as she fell. And she gazed up at Boromir's pain filled face. She smiled weakly at him as the rain began to lift, and the clouds began to break. Saruman was suddenly forgotten to the pair. 

Legolas reached the top of the tower first and let his arrow fly as Saruman prepared another mage bolt. The arrow srtunk the wizard and the white haird man turned. Another arrow flew through the air, this time impacting his front. Aragorn sped past Legolas and ran at Saruman, sword ready. The wizard's eyes widened as the sharp blade ran through him and he pulled himself off the sword. Falling from the edge of the tower. Aragorn turned to Aria and Boromir and allowed his eyes to widen. Boromir was crying as he held the fading Aria in his arms. Aragorn dropping his sword and dropped to his knees next to them. Legolas soon joined them. A crash was heard as the door below them slammed open.   
Legolas' eyes met with Aragorn's thoughts revolving around the two. Aragorn reached for her belt pouch with shaking hands. What if she hadn't carried it with her? He fumbled with the ties for a moment before getting it open and reaching in. He sighed in relief as he pulled out the crystal flask of healing water. He pulled the stopper out and poured it over her wounds. Her eyes widened at the cold, her mind barely grasping consiousness. A shout filled the air as Gimli raced toward them, followed by the Hobbits and Gandalf.   
Ice flowed through her. Her mind numbing agaist the fading pain. She could feel the torn ligaments and arteries fusing themselves back together. Her eyes widened in pain - it seemed as though the pain of healing so fast was worse than that of the actual wound. Her vision clouded over, her back arched and screamed in pain.   
"That's not supposed to happen!!!" 


	9. In which the land of Gondor beckons

Author's Notes: Okies, we move forward. I haven't read return of the king in a really long time. So I'm going to skip major parts of it. I will do some things that I want to with all this, but the whole war and Aragorn reclaiming the throne is gonna be skipped. Sorry peoples. Oh, and Boromir's dad lives too. Oh, and I think i spelled his name wrong. 

**All Soul's Night******

_NINE:- In which the land of Gondor beckons_ __

Legolas' shout poured liquid hot pain into Boromir's heart. He pulled Aria closer, and held onto her, praying against all that she would live. Gimli had pulled the Hobbits away, who had begun to weep, but Boromir did not see them. Aragorn had placed a hand on his shoulder, also praying for her to live. Legolas just watched wide eyed. Gandalf however, stood away from the group, watching silently. He knew that this would happen if any of them received a magically inflicted wound. For years ago he went through the same thing. He lived through the blinding hot pain as the water pulled his torn and broken body back together. So he watched and waited.   
Aria had stopped screaming. Her pain causing her voice to die in her throat. She was vaguely aware of Boromir pulling her closer, but she could not see him. Her vision had gone white. The pain that wracked her body was almost unbearable. She felt as though she was being ripped apart, and being put back together with molten rock. The water froze her veins at first, but the searing hot pain had followed. She didn't understand what was going on. But she knew that whatever the water was doing, it was healing her. Her vision suddenly cleared and she stared blankly up at a break in the clouds. Blue sky. She looked at Boromir and smiled faintly at him, then she passed out.   
"Boromir, you horse is at the tower steps, get her out of here," Gandalf said, taking sudden command. Boromir collected her into his arms and dashed down the stairs. Gandalf continued, "The rest of you, follow me." 

It was later that Aria would recall the events that passed that day. When she did awake she had no idea how long she had been unconscious but she somehow remembered floating in and out of consciousness. She also recalled being told that they had traveled into Gondor. But this could not be so, could it? SHe hadn't been gone from the world that long. Her eyes opened to find herself in a large bed with silken white sheets. She stood, realizing that she wore a elven nightgown of soft, sheer white material. She walked over to the large windows, where a warm breeze blew white curtains inward. She gazed out into a city of white stone. Her eyes fell on people going about their business in an emerald covered courtyard below. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. So this was Minas Truith, the White City of Gondor. It was beautiful.   
She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms surround her and she found herself wrapped in the scent of spice and sun that she recognized for Boromir. She leaned into him as he kissed her neck and whispered, "Welcome back."   
"Mmmm," She replied, "Can we stay this way forever?"   
He smiled and looked down at her brushing strands of black hair out of her eyes, "Always my love. Will you join us. You have been away for quite some time, and much has happened."   
"Oh?"   
"Yes. When Gandalf assured us you'd be fine we traveled here. It has been almost two moons since that fatefull day. You have slipped in and out throughout that time. Aragron has reclaimed his throne. And your sister is getting married on the morrow."   
Aria looked up at him and smiled, turning in his arms and leaning her head on his shoulder, "And what then my love? Will we stay in this White City?"   
"I would marry you under these stone parapits, and then ride back to Rivendell, a happy man."   
She smiled, "I would have you marry today My Lord. But I belive I have catching up to do. So if you wouldn't mind waiting outside the door while I get dressed..."   
Boromir pulled away and kissed her hand, leaving the room and closing the door softly.   
She walked over to a chair that had a shimmery purple silver gown on it and picked it up. The neck was a wide oval and fell only slightly off her shoulders, the sleeves encircled her hands and the bodice ended just below her waist, flairing out to grace the floor. The edged were trimmed with purple and silver beading and she stared at herself in the mirror before straightening the amethyst around her neck and running a brush through her gently curling hair. Leaving it loose to flow around her like a waterfall. She slipped on the matching slippers that went with the dress and moved to the door, taking a deep breath and opening it.   
Boromir had been leaning on the wall opposite the door when it opened, and his breath caught when Aria stepped out of the door. She smiled up at him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her properly. Suddenly, two giggly servan girls rushed passed, turning back to look at the couple as they went. Boromir pulled away and offered her his arm, "My Lady, may I have the pleasure of the most beautiful woman in Gondor on my arm as I show her the grounds of this fair palace."   
She smiled and placed her arm in his and he led her off, her head leaned on his shoulder. 

Delenethor, father of Boromir sighed as he sat down for a much needed rest. He had been long in a meeting with Aragorn over things of the kingdom and now he was weary. The door opened and he looked up. Only to see his son stride into the room with a most beautiful woman on his arm, and a smile the size of Gondor. He stood and bowed slightly to the lady as he clasped his son's foearm in a companionable shake. She smiled at him and returned the gesture before returning her loving gaze to Boromir.   
"Father," Boromir said, "I wish you to meet Aria, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. She has recently consented her hand in marriage."   
Delenethor grinned, "Well, I have heard much of you Lady Aria. I welcome you to Minas Truith and to our family."   
Aria smiled at him and then shocked both men. She moved forward and embraced the older man, "I am glad to meet you Lord Delenethor."   
He returned her smile and spoke, "So what of your plans?"   
Boromir spoke, "We plan to track down the Lady Arwen, Aria's sister and I will leave them be to giggle over wedding things."   
Aria hid a smile behind her hand, "I do not giggle My Lord," she responded, "I merely laugh with my sister in good times."   
"Good times, yes," Delenethor replied, "Peace is wonderful. I would beg your pardon, and ask that you let a poor old man retreat to his quaters."   
"Of course," Boromir replied. Delenethor kissed Aria's hand and left the pair alone. 

"When will you and Boromir wed?"   
"Oh Arwen," Aria sighed, looking up at her elder sister, "I wish to as soon as you would. For we hope to marry here in the White City and then travel home to Rivendell."   
Arwen smiled suddenly, blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "I just had a thought. Go nowhere, I shall return." 


	10. In which wedding bells ring

Author's Notes: Wedding bells!!! I'm almost done! Aren't happily ever afters wonderful? It's really kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer. 

**All Soul's Night******

_TEN:- In which wedding bells ring_ __

Three days. That was all Aria could think about. It had been three day since Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. And now, three days later she was having her hiar piled up and done, and she was wearing the shimmering white gown with the long train. Her heart beat fast and she couldn't stop smiling. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to gaze into the mirror. She turned around slowly and stared at the stranger that stood before her. Her raven black hair was curled tighter than it was naturally and strands of white beads were strng through it as well as strands of tiny white flowers. The dress had a scooped neckline and was loose, falling of her shoulders only slightly. The sleeves were fully scalloped, allowing her arms free movement. The bodice was tight and the skirt flared out like a waterfall and trailed almost three feet behind her. It was white, but had a shimmery silver glow to it.   
Arwen entere the room and smiled at her little sister. Then she pulled the happy woman away from the mirror, andout into the hall. Where she led her toward the chapel to her wedding. 

The hall was packed full, but Aria didn't notice. Because there, wating for her at the other side of the room was her very own knight in shining armor. Okay, not really, he wasn't wearing shiny armor amd he didn't have a big white horse to carry her off on. But in every aspect that really mattered he was. Boromir watched her walk down the isle, blushing furiously from all the stares. When she reached him he took her hand and the walked up the steps, and knelt before the alter. The prayer that the priest began with was lost to deaf ears as Aria lost herself in Boromir's eyes. But she didn't care.   
Off to the side of the room many wondered how Boromir, son of Delenethor had caught an elven maid. Many of the women that had turned away now swooned because of how much he'd changed over the time he'd been gone. The men were jelous that he'd someohw gotten her to love him. For she looked at him with such love and trush that there was no room left in her eyes for anything else. He had been changed by her. There was no longer a hardness behind his eyes. He seemed so much freeer than he had been.   
To Arwen, the happiness that radiated off of them could be seen from Rivendell. They were so in love, like she and Aragorn were. SHe was happy for them, and she hoped beyond hope, that nothing would tear them apart. Aragorn's thoughts were similar as he smiled at the pair. Legolas stood off to the side watching with a smile. The four Hobbits were crying unabashedly, and Gimli? Well, Gimli the Dwarf wasn't watching the cerimony. For he had his head bowed, as if to fight off tears.   
The priest said something that slipped Aria's mind and they stood, smiling at each other. He took both of her hands in, leaned foreward and kissed her. It was chaste, yet passionate and the hall erupted into cheers and whoops. They broke apart, smiling and laughing. He led the way back down the isle and out the doors. Soon, a celebration was underway, and Gimli the Dwarf was once again stout as always. 

Later Boromir took her hand and led her to a remote corner of the garden where a gazebo stood. He led her up the few steps and into it. She walked along the circumfrence of the small area in wonder at the many different flowers that grew up the gazebo's sides. Boromir watched foe a moment and then took her hand. Aria turned to him, giving him both of her hands and she watched him and he kissed her forehead and spoke, "I love you Aria."   
A smile graced her lips, "And I you, Boromir."   
"Today, wneh you entered the room I thought I was watching an angel walk toward me. I felt so lucky to be alive. I felt so whole suddenly," He wispered as though he were afraid that speaking any louder would break the mood.   
She gazed up at him lovingly and replied, "I have never met anyone quite like you. You stole my heart by looking in my eyes. And you held it so delecately, though you did not know you held it at all. You being there for me was all I ever needed from anyone. When I was scared, you held me, when I was happy you laughed with me. And when all seemed lost, you told me not to give up. If I had been told so many years ago that I would meet you and that you would do all you have for me I would not have belived it. But now, I feel protected and loved for always, just when you smile at me."   
"You saved me from myself Aria," Boromir told her, wrapping his arms around her, "I don't know what I would have done had you not been there douring our journey. I would have broken sooner, I know that I'd be dead. You took all the bad things in my life and made them all make sense. Thank you."   
"I cannot tell you how grateful my heart is to you Boromir. You helped me in ways I could not dream of," Aria said softly, "By taking my hand you made me feel warm. I love you with all of my heart and soul."   
"And I you Aria. And I you." 


	11. In which they return to Rivendell

Author's Notes: Well, here's the second to last chapter. I made Boromir a daddy! ( I can't believe I did though…. Don't kill me! It's only a story!  
  
1 All Soul's Night  
  
1.1 ELEVEN:- In which they return to Rivendell  
  
If you asked Aria, she would tell you she had never missed the comforts of home more than she did now. She and Boromir had left three days after the wedding, taking the long way to Rivendell. They had, as the Lady Galadriel requested, stopped in Lothlorien for a few days. Where they had enjoyed that time in solitude together. But not all was, as Aria would have liked it at that time….  
  
1.1.1 * Flashback *  
  
Aria walked down the stone steps that led to Galadriel's clearing with curiosity. She didn't know why the Lady had summoned her, but she did want to find out. She stepped down into the area and was surprised to see Galadriel filling her mirror.  
  
"Grandmother? What?"  
  
The tall Elf looked up and smiled, "Would you gaze into the mirror Aria of Rivendell?"  
  
Aria moved cautiously toward Galadriel, "Why? What would I see?"  
  
The blonde woman smiled, "For you, and for yours. I cannot say what it will show you. It will show you things that were, things that are, and things that may yet come to pass."  
  
Aria moved over to the mirror, purple skirts billowing, and gazed into its depths.  
  
At first all she saw was her own reflection, but then the picture changed. It showed her comforting Boromir when he was troubled, that first night in Rivendell. Then the image changed, to she her giving the amethyst she now wore around her neck to Boromir in the deep dark of Moria. Then it showed her confessing her love for the blonde man. It showed Galadriel giving her gift of immortality to Boromir, and then it changed to a blood- covered battlefield. It showed the events that took place atop Saruman's tower, and then it moved further in time, it showed the wedding, then Aria gazing into the mirror. Aria was confused why the mirror showed these things, when she could remember them all so clearly. But her question was answered.  
  
The mirror's image swirled and showed her holding Boromir's arm as they walked through the gardens in Rivendell. Then the picture expanded, showing them from a window somewhere above the gardens, and, much to Aria's surprise, she saw that in this image, she seemed to be at least five months pregnant. Then the mirror darkened, showing Boromir standing alone, cursing the name of all that was good.  
  
She gasped at what she saw that caused the image before and yanked herself away from the mirror, gasping for breath. She looked at Galadriel, "How? Why?!"  
  
"Did you not see?"  
  
"Can that not be changed?"  
  
"Of course it can child. It is up to you to change it though. You know what I mean."  
  
"But it is so horrible, there was so much pain," Aria whispered.  
  
"Yes, there was."  
  
"I cannot bear to see that look upon his face…"  
  
Galadriel smiled slightly, "You don't have to. You know what to do to prevent it, but can you remember when the time comes?"  
  
"I will try my hardest."  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
But for now, her thoughts were pulled away from those memories and she thought of how to tell Boromir that he would be a father. Of course, she wouldn't tell them until after they reached Rivendell on the morrow, but she knew she would tell him soon.  
  
They camped that night not a days ride form Rivendell. Aria remained weary as she watched the shadows. Boromir remained watchful, but sat down by the fire anyway, "You are troubled?"  
  
Aria moved over and leant back into his embrace, "I am."  
  
"How so?"  
  
She sighed, "I have been weary since we left Lothlorien three weeks ago."  
  
Boromir held her closer, "What would you say?"  
  
She turned her head to look up at him and smiled slightly, "I have known for some time…"  
  
"Known what," he questioned.  
  
"That in a little over seven months you will be a father," she said, sighing in relief as the weight of her knowing was lifted from her shoulders.  
  
Boromir sat in stunned silence for a moment, "W-what say you?"  
  
She smiled, "I believe you heard me Love."  
  
He stared at the fire for a moment, "Then I will kiss you and hold you close in happiness."  
  
She turned to him, and he did, just as he said he would.  
  
"My daughter," Elrond said, rushing forward to embrace Aria as she dismounted.  
  
She happily hugged her father. And then let go as Elrond moved to embrace Boromir, "And my son."  
  
Boromir returned the hug and then spoke directly to his wife, "Now we are in Rivendell and you My Lady are off to bed."  
  
Aria laughed and gave Boromir a mock glare, "I am not made of glass Boromir…. But I could use a bath and a change of clothes."  
  
The small group laughed and then set off to get cleaned up and rest before that night's celebration.  
  
Aria pulled her father off to the side that evening and told him that he was going to be a grandfather. To say that Lord Elrond of Rivendell was shocked would be an understatement, but as he became used to the idea he became rather happy. 


	12. In which a new begining begins

Author's Notes: Here you go! The last chapter of All Soul's Night! Now I can start on my new fic idea… Bear with me. This is just a kind of epilogue thing.  
  
All Soul's Night  
  
1 TWELVE:- In which a new beginning begins  
  
Aria rested her head on Boromir's shoulder, sighing in real contentment for the first time in ages. She allowed the cool summer breeze and the scent of flowers to calm her, and she felt her eyes drift closed. She rested a hand on her large stomach and a smile graced her lips.  
  
"Methinks you have a secret my love," a sweet voice whispered in her ear, warm breath tickling her neck.  
  
Her smile grew and she looked up at her lover, "Aye."  
  
Boromir drew her closer and said softly, "Do you wish to tell."  
  
"I do," Aria replied, taking her husband's hand and placing it over her stomach as their child kicked playfully. His eyes widened and he kissed her forehead. And then rested his own forehead on hers. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment before she kissed his lips and they continued on their walk. Her wrapped more securely in his arms, and soft smiles gracing both of their faces.  
  
~ finis ~  
  
Voila! A happy beginning to end the story! Short, yet sweet and happy. Enjoy and review!  
  
~Alasia Moonstalker 


End file.
